Le cul de ma soubrette
by lillylabiche
Summary: Ou Pour l'avenir professionnel de nos enfants. One Shot qui se passe après la guerre . Lord Voldemort a gagné contre Harry Potter mais qui sera le vrai vainqueur?


Petit délire insomniaque deuxième.

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture

LE CUL DE MA SOUBRETTE ou POUR L'AVENIR PROFESSIONNEL DE NOS ENFANTS.

Le Lord a gagné ! Hé oui, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée où le gentil héros gagne à la fin et épouse la belle princesse. Cette fois les méchants sont les vainqueurs.

Le miracle réside plus dans le fait que moi, Severus Tobias Snape soit encore de ce monde. J'ai sauvé ma peau lors de la grande bataille finale. Si j'ai toujours eu le chic pour me mettre dans le pétrin, j'ai aussi toujours eu le nez assez fin pour me ranger au bon moment du bon côté. Ainsi soit-il.

Du côté de l'Ordre, la débâcle fut totale. Et pour cause, tout comme le soit disant Survivant qui a finalement rejoint ses parents et son clébard galeux de parrain, tous les membres de l'armée du vieux-fou-qui-a-cru-en-moi-jusqu'au-bout ont passés l'arme à gauche. Le loup-garou et son excentrique de copine à cheveux roses, liquidés. Les niais de Lovegood et Londubat, écrasés comme des mouches. Les aurors eux n'ont pas vu la nouvelle aube. Tous les cornichons d'élèves qui s'étaient pris pour des super-héros, rendus à leurs parents en petites coupures enfin, et je m'en délecte, toute la smala de rouquin éradiquée. Avouez que rien que pour ces derniers, ça laisse de la place pour les autres. Vous voyez, quand je vous dis tous, c'est tous, enfin non, pas tout à fait. Tous sauf un, ou plutôt une. Le cerveau, la Miss-je-sais-tout. Capturée par Lucius et offerte au Lord. Lord qui le l'a lui-même concédée avec un manoir tout à fait confortable et une somme de Gallions pouvant me faire mener grand train sur 6 générations sans taper un clou.

Non vraiment, y a pas à chicaner, j'ai bien choisi mon camp.

La Sang-de-bourbe de Granger était donc à mon service Il faut rendre à Jules ce qui appartient à César et avouer que la finaude était intelligente et qu'elle avait vite compris que toute rébellion serait inutile et fort désagréable pour sa petite personne. Elle était donc docile et obéissante à souhait, ce qui était tout à fait à mon gout.

Cependant, j'aimais à voir son visage rouge de colère et ses yeux meurtriers quand je la poussais à bout. Mais sa raison prenait toujours le dessus et jamais elle ne répondait. Ah divine extase du pouvoir suprême sur un être vivant.

Je me laissais aller à être moi-même dans mon nouveau logis. Lorsque j'étais seul, je n'étais pas ce Mangemort froid et dur comme je pouvais l'être en tant que professeur des Potions. Pouah quand je repense à ce poste ça me donne des aigreurs. Non pas que je dansais la carmagnole et la gigue, ni que je chantais « le petit bonhomme en mousse » sous la douche, n'exagérons rien, mais disons que je me qualifierai volontiers de vivable. Si tant est que mon interlocuteur ait un peu de culture et de conversation une cohabitation semblait possible. Je n'aurais jamais pu être « aimable » avec un connard, appelons un chat un chat, du style de feu Ronald Weasley.

Le moment le plus délectable de ma nouvelle vie, était lorsque la Miss astiquait mes sols. Que ce soit de face ou de dos, le spectacle était tout aussi agréable. Je lui avais malencontreusement fourni un uniforme taille 16 ans pour y entrer un corps de femme plein de formes et de courbes pleines et rebondies. Fourbe que je suis. De face, sa poitrine se gonflait et m'offrait un paysage idyllique, imaginez plutôt, deux flans de colline séparés par un ravin qui, les jours de grosses chaleurs ou de travail intense, était sillonné par des gouttes de sueurs qui allaient se perdre en cascade dans le fond de la vallée. Mais de dos et c'était là ma vue préférée, son petit cul se tortillait sous l'effort engendrant des mouvements de gauche à droite qui ressemblaient aux déhanchés de ces danseuses brésiliennes en transes lors de carnavals endiablés. Les jours où la chance me souriait plus encore étaient ceux où, sous l'intensité, la jupe se relevait un peu me laissant découvrir le morceau de tissu blanc qui cachait l'extase suprême.

Non je ne suis pas un vieux pervers, je n'ai que 38 ans par Merlin, je ne suis qu'un homme qui aime les belles choses et qui mine de rien aime lier l'utile à l'agréable. Quand je l'observe sans vergogne, après tout c'est moi le patron, il m'arrive souvent de ne plus contrôler le centre nerveux de mon anatomie. Centre nerveux qui je vous le rappelle n'est pas placé dans le cerveau chez les hommes. Je pourrais la violer, mais même au cœur de la guerre, je n'y ai jamais trouvé aucun plaisir. Alors je fantasme sur elle, je m'isole et m'adonne à des plaisirs solitaires. Je m'imagine chevauchant sa croupe fluide, légère et sauvage. Son corps parfait à la peau laiteuse glissant sous mes mains. Et elle s'abandonnant totalement à moi sur un lit, ou ailleurs d'ailleurs.

Mais un jour, mon intelligente soubrette a du capter des bribes de mes extrapolations polissonnes. Soudain, elle arrêta son mouvement, me regarda et me sourit d'un air mutin. Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre elle se remet à son labeur. Tout en me faisant chavirer le cœur et surtout le reste, elle se mit à parler.

-Mr Snape ?

-Que voulez-vous ? Arrivais-je à articuler sans trop de halètement dans la voix

-Je me demandais, sans vouloir vous embêter bien sur, enfin bref, pourrais-je avoir accès à votre bibliothèque ?

Et bien ma foi, 6 mois, elle aura tenu 6 mois sans lire la moindre ligne. Je suis sure que cette question la taraude depuis des semaines, mais la jeune pouliche est fière. Je n'en oubliais pas moins de la taquiner un peu.

-Depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez pas oublié comment lire ?

-Je pense que non. Me répond-elle en me gratifiant une fois de plus de son petit sourire.

-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, mais aucun livre ne sort de la bibliothèque est-ce clair ?

-Bien sur. Merci.

Et aussi sec, elle reprend son déhanchement qu'elle avait interrompu pendant notre échange.

Ce que je n'avais pas pensé, c'est que ma soubrette au beau petit cul irait lire après avoir fini toutes ses tâches. Soit tard le soir, comme moi en somme.

Voilà comment, chaque soir, ma succube et moi-même nous nous retrouvions dans ma bibliothèque, chacun plongé dans un ouvrage. La délicieuse installée en tailleur dans un fauteuil attendait cet instant de la journée pour détacher ses cheveux.

Ce soir-là encore elle offrit à ma vue cette cascade de miel dans laquelle j'aimerai passer mes doigts. Me voilà reparti dans mes pensées lubriques et scabreuses, quand la Miss relève la tête et me regarde du coin de l'œil un sourcil arqué, voleuse va ! Merde, il faudra que je pense à me concentrer sur mes barrières mentales en sa divine présence. Trop tard, Miss Granger , Hermione de son prénom s'approche de moi, mon sang chauffe, je suis incapable de bouger et la regarde comme un puceau baveux, vraiment Bravo Severus. Elle pose son livre et prend celui que je tiens dans les mains pour le poser à son tour, mon centre nerveux est en ébullition. Elle s'assied à califourchon sur moi, je reprends conscience et prend les commandes, quoique… Toujours est-il qu'enfin, mon fantasme prend vie. Merci Merlin et tous les mages des chocogrenouilles.

Le jour se lève et ma soubrette est endormie dans mes bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort si tard. Je ne la réveille pas, si elle le veut, elle ne devra plus astiquer mes sols, pourvu qu'elle m'astique autre chose comme elle l'a si bien fait cette nuit. Hum hum

Ma belle se réveille. Et là, le plus grand blanc de ma vie.

Je la regarde ouvrir les yeux, je lui souris, déjà j'aurai du me méfier et lui dit « je t'aime ».

Elle est abasourdie et tout à fait éveillée, je dois bien avouer que je suis moi aussi sur le cul de mes propres paroles. Il est vrai que je le pense et que si j'arrête de ma voiler la face, cela fait un bout de temps. Mais de là à l'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix, il y a une marge que je viens de franchir allègrement. Bon ce qui est fait est fait et ce qui est dit est dit et cochon qui s'en dédit.

Une fois sa surprise, et la mienne, passées je m'éclairci la voix et poursuit.

-Je ne retire pas ce que je viens de dire, mais tant que face de serpent sera au pouvoir, je ne pourrais rien te promettre, ce serai trop dangereux pour toi comme pour moi.

Mon ex-soubrette au cul de feu me regarde, je la sens en pleine réflexion, puis soudain

-Tu l'admires ?

-Non

-Tu lui as toujours été fidèle ?

-Par instinct de conservation seulement

-S'il n'était plus là ?

-Je danserai la Macarena

-Il n'est plus immortel ?

-Non en tuant Potter il a tué son dernier Horcruxes. Finalement le balafré aura servi à quelque chose

-Et si il venait à mourir, qui lui succèderait ?

-Moi, je suis son bras droit, l'imbécile

-Et si tu devenais le grand patron, y aurait-il des gens qui voudraient te nuire ?

-Oh que oui ! Les meilleurs soldats de Voldemort. Les plus fidèles mais les plus ambitieux aussi. Sa dépouille serait encore chaude qu'on essayera déjà de me refroidir.

-Combien faudrait-il en éliminer ?

-Pour qu'il n'y ai aucune tentative de rébellion ? Je dirai 5. Bella et Rodolphus, les Carrow et Lucius.

-Il nous faut un plan.

-Tu veux sérieusement les éliminer ?

-Bien sur.

-Si on y arrive tu seras très rapidement Mme Snape, Reine du Monde magique

-Mon plus grand rêve. Me dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur et un regard diablement calculateur. Par le calbar de Salazar que j'aime cette femme.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Me dit-elle sous mon regard insistant et étonné

-Mais j'ai tué Dumbeldore !

-Oui et tu nous as par la même débarrassé d'un premier tyran à sa manière. Ne nous reste plus qu'à défaire le deuxième mégalo qui t'as pourri la vie. Me dit-elle en basculant sur son côté et en passant sensuellement son doigt léger sur mon torse. Allo Houston on a un problème mon cerveau se déconnecte, le centre nerveux prend le relai. MAYDAY MAYDAY.

-L'idée est alléchante mais il nous faudra un plan en béton armé. Voilà ma dernière phrase avant de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois.

Trois mois se sont écoulés. Trois mois où nous avons peu dormi. Nos journées étaient consacrées à nos recherches et nos emplettes dans l'allée des Embrumes et nos nuits réservées à la dépravation délicieuse de nos corps. Le jour nos deux cerveaux aiguisés étaient en permanente ébullition, tandis que la nuit c'est notre côté animal qui prenait le dessus.

Enfin un matin tout fut prêt. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je senti mon joli cul à la cervelle bien faite avoir peur. Peur pour moi, je crois qu'au plus loin que je me souvienne c'est la première fois qu'on avait peur pour moi. Et ça fait zaizir, si si.

Ceci dit, je n'en menais pas large non plus, si le plan échouait je n'aurai surement pas l'occasion de venir le lui dire, nous en étions tous les deux conscients. Aussi il avait été convenu qu'elle aurait une gélule d'un poison moldu, le cyanure je crois, sur elle pour le cas où ce ne serai pas moi qui reviendrai la chercher. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ces barbares pourraient lui faire.

Je partais donc à la guerre la fleur au fusil. Quoique…

Mon entrée au Manoir fut saluée par mon Maître

-Et bien Severus, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être as-tu trouvé une façon de t'amuser avec ta Sang-de-bourbe ? En fait, quand je te l'ai confiée, j'espérais bien que tu la détruirais moralement. L'as-tu possédée ?

- Oui Maître, je m'en suis délectée et plus d'une fois, ce n'est plus qu'une épave. Et la forcer fut des plus jouissifs. Je laissais mon Maître entrevoir certains souvenirs de nos ébats ou la douceur n'était pas de mise. Cette discussion m'était intolérable, mais je me consolais en me disant que quoi qu'il arrive ce serait la dernière que j'aurai avec lui. Aussi je poursuivais.

-Maître, mon absence est aussi due à des recherches que j'ai faites. A ce sujet, pourriez-vous faire venir Bella, Rodolphus, Amycus, Alecto ainsi que Lucius

-Tu as une idée Severus ?

-Oui Maître, j'ai trouvé le moyen de mettre les moldus à nos pieds Maître

-Le temps que mon « Maître » ne pose sa baguette sur ma marque et les 5 convoqués lèches-bottes officiels du reptile étaient dans la salle avec nous. C'était le signal. Discrètement j'ouvrais la fiole qui se trouvait dans ma robe pour que le gaz se dissipe dans l'air. Joli cul et moi avions créé un mélange que nous avions appelé « gaz étrangleur » il bloque les voies respiratoires et en deux temps trois mouvements c'est l'asphyxie, sauf si comme moi on a pris l'antidote avant l'inhalation. Du grand génie ne soyons pas modeste.

Tout ce passa exactement comme prévu et la dernière phrase du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps fut « Severus, mais qu'as-tu fait ? »

-Mort mon amour, ils sont morts. Nous sommes maintenant les maîtres du monde sorcier. Oh toi ma reine je m'incline devant toi.

Je fus récompensé comme il se doit pour ma bravoure par une nuit torride à souhait. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de soubrette, qui me semble-t-il avait encore rétréci, et réalisa tous mes fantasmes d'antan et bien plus encore.

Le lendemain, tous deux affalés dans notre lit royal, nous lisions la une de « la gazette du sorcier » qui titrait « La fin de Lord Voldemort et de ses plus fidèles partisans »

Il me fut facile de m'imposer comme chef incontesté des sorciers. Hermione en tant que seule rescapée de guerre et amie de feu le Survivant n'eut aucun mal à me faire passer pour ce courageux espion de Dumbledore qui tout ce temps avait cherché comment tuer Voldemort.

Dix-sept ans ont passés. Je suis toujours Ministre de la magie et ma douce est directrice de Poudlard. Nous régnons en maître sur le monde sorcier et tous deux nous adorons le pouvoir et le sentiment de supériorité qui l'accompagne.

Mégalos nous ? Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Pas du tout, pas question d'immortalité, Seulemnt une belle maison, bon d'accord, manoir. OK un château, mais après tout nous sommes les rois. Et deux enfants Damani et Arvez. Qui seront d'ici quelques années Ministre de la Magie et Directrice de Poudlard.

Vous voyez, pas Mégalos, juste soucieux de l'avenir de nos enfants.

Merci d'avoir lu

Damani et Arvez : Puissance et ambition en Breton


End file.
